1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixers or stirs for mixing a syrup or the like into a thickened material such as a malt or shake.
2. Prior Art
Electric motor operated mixers that turn a blade positioned within a shake or malt material to mix something into that material are not new, and such have been available for a number of years. With such mixers however, the blades thereof have to be cleaned or at least washed off between uses to avoid contamination of the materials being mixed. Further using such mixers requires the close attention of the operator to avoid spillage and slinging of the materials being mixed onto walls and areas surrounding such mixer.
Rather than a turning blade as provided in earlier mixers the present invention provides a removable spoon for turning in the thickened material that is then separated from the mixture and left within the stirred material and accordingly, there is no blade component of the present mixer that requires cleaning between uses. Further, the spoon is arranged to turn within a transparent housing, that allows the operation to observe and control positioning of a container of materials relative to the turning spoon eliminating materials being thrown out of the container into the surrounding area.